Raven Darkholme (Earth-24201)
; | Relatives = Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) (son); Rogue (Anna Marie) (foster daughter) | Universe = Earth-24201 | BaseOfOperations = Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = As Mystique is a shapeshifter. She most often has no distinguishing features, although in her true form that of a young woman with red hair, yellow eyes, and dark blue skin. | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, security; former terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = X-Tinction Agenda #1 | HistoryText = Mystique was a member of Genosha's Press Gang who was called in by Havok to masquerade as the deceased Charles Xavier to calm the rioters from the supposed food shortage and mutant plague. After Baron Grey refused to uplift the quarantine on Genosha, Mystique chose to go with her fellow teammates to X-Topia to kidnap Triage and Rogue so they could help cure the plague. Mystique infiltrated X-City as The Press Gang ambushed the X-Men during a baseball game. Mystique went to Memorial Hospital and waited until she got the go ahead from Magistrate Anderson to begin the next phase of the plan. After the arrival of Nightcrawler and a hurt Shadowcat, Dr. Reyes diagnosed her condition but asked Kurt to bring Triage. As he left, Mystique knocked out Reyes and took her place. When Kurt came back, Raven as Dr. Reyes swiftly took down the both of them and made her way out of the hospital carrying Triage over her shoulder. Making her way back to the pickup point to meet up with the rest of her team, she found out their Quinjet was destroyed. So they used the abilities of Tempus to escape back to Genosha in hopes that he could heal the mutant plague ravaging the island's residents. The X-Men sent their own group led by Phoenix to Hammer Bay in retaliation for the ambush and kidnappings of their fellow members. A major battle broke out and Mystique used her shape-shifting powers to look like Baron Grey. She duped Rockslide into believing he wasn't following orders correctly just long enough to confuse him so she could fire a shot from a energy cannon at him. The battle changed when the revelation that Cameron Hodge was resurrected. Mystique once again used her talents to play with Hodge's psyche by changing into Archangel to taunt him. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Raven Darkholme of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Raven Darkholme of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Weapons Expert Category:Darkholme Family Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants